The Real Robin
by SkittlesMonster
Summary: When Robin's angry after a failure to catch Slade and wants to be alone... what's he gonna do? No implied Robin/Slade


The Real Robin

The Titans were sweating hard and running fast. The pouring rain made the running hard, but was a nice feature for the sweating. Cyborg panted. "For an old guy with a full suit of armor, Slade runs pretty fast."

Beast Boy sighed. "Yeah! The rain is messing up my 'do!" Raven and Starfire were silent, focusing on flying, not talking. Robin led the group. "Keep going," he grunted, "We can't let Slade get away with the 5th burglary this week. Keep it up." He ran faster, cape blowing behind him. The Titans sighed.

10 minutes and 5 soaked Titans later, Slade was gone and Robin was steaming angry. "HOW COULD YOU LET HIM GET AWAY?" he yelled at the other Titans, face turning a beet red. "THIS IS EMBRASSING! YOU SHOULD HAVE RUN FASTER! YOU SHOULD HAVE TRIED HARDER!"

Starfire walked next to Robin. "But friend Robin, we tried as hard as we could, and the Slade still got away. The next time, we will catch him!" Robin walked away. "You better hope so," he grunted.

Later, the Titans were back in the Tower, soaked and depressed. Robin was gone, and the other Titans were holding hot chocolate, blankets around their shivering shoulders. The room was deathly silent except for the occasional sound of someone sipping hot chocolate. Just then, the sliding door leading to the hallway opened and Robin walked out, with dry clothes and hair still wet down.

He walked past the Titans without a word. No one said anything, until Raven stood up. "Robin… where are you going?" she asked. Robin kept walking, not looking back. "Out." He grunted. Cyborg chimed in. "But… it's pouring outside, man. Here, you want some hot chocolate?" But Robin was already halfway out the door. He turned around. "Does it look like I care?" he said sternly, and walked out the door. The room was deathly silent again. Beast Boy broke the ice. "What's his problem?"

Outside, somewhere inside his heart, Robin felt horrible for being so rude to his friends. But he didn't want to be bothered. "This is my time," he said, and took out his grappling hook. The hook flew through the rain and embedded itself in an office building. Robin held on tight and flew through the air, cape floating behind him, looking like wings.

Robin "flew" past many buildings and finally stopped at a dark alley. He put his grappling hook away and looked around. The streets were silent and empty. Robin entered the alley and accidentally stepped on a black cat's tail. The cat screeched at him and skittered away into the darkness.

"Hope that doesn't give me bad luck," he thought to himself, leaning against the wet brick. Robin leaned there, getting more and more soaked until he finally sighed. "I'm bored," he announced to the alley, and one gloved hand went to his belt and scurried along each pouch until he finally found the pouch he was looking for—a secret pouch, from which he took out a cigarette from a box and a small lighter.

Robin smirked. "Just what I wanted," he said, and he lit the cigarette, his hand forming a roof around the small flame, and put the box and lighter back in the secret pouch on his belt.

Then with one swift move, he popped the cigarette in his mouth without one raindrop hitting the flame. Robin sighed. "That's it," he said to himself, letting out puffs of smoke. At that same moment, the sound of a whip cracking echoed across Jump City.

Robin paid no attention to the sound, but continued to breathe out smoke and sigh deeply. An evil laugh followed after the whip cracking and from behind a building on the opposite side of Jump City, a large ominous black blotch appeared in the rain, with a very small rider on top. The whip cracked once again, and the blotch and its rider began to fly through the rain, coming closer and closer to where Robin was smoking alone.

The cigarette began to lose its fire, and Robin groaned. "Stupid rain," he said, cursing. Robin dropped the soaked cigarette butt and was about to get another one from his pouch, when something smacked the box and lighter out of his hand.

They landed together and the box was soaked through right away. Robin looked up with an annoyed look. "What gives?" he yelled. But Robin's annoyance left his face to be replaced with a look of surprise. Kitten was in front of him, a murderous look on her face and a whip clenched in her fist, sitting on a huge furry moth.

"Why, hello, Robbie Poo, surprised to see me?" a voice said smoothly. Robin sighed. "I'm surprised you'd mess with a guy trying to have some time alone, Kitten." He announced, walking to the ruined box of cigarettes and his lighter and picking them up. He looked up. "Nice hamster, by the way." He smirked. "It's a MOTH, Daddy's best moth!" Kitten screeched at him.

Robin took out a spoiled cigarette from the soaked pack. "You want one?" he said, offering it to Kitten, whose eyes opened in surprise. "Are—are those—cigarettes?" she stammered. Robin sighed. "Yea, they are, and they're pretty good quality. You want one?" Kitten reluctantly shook her head.

"But I do want to destroy you!" she yelled at Robin, and aimed her whip at Robin's face. Robin ducked out of the way and dropped his box of cigarettes. Kitten continued to attack with her whip, Robin dodging each and every one of them, until he managed to kick the whip out of Kitten's hand.

Kitten, now outraged, tried to fight Robin by herself, jumping down from the giant moth and aiming kicks and punches. Robin easily dominated Kitten, and sent her flying into the wet brick wall several times. "Give up, girl, you can't win." Robin said, blocking one of Kitten's punches and aiming one at Kitten's arm. Kitten screamed and backed away, holding her arm as if it were dead.

"Forget fighting hand to hand," Kitten murmured, and she whistled, loud, long, and clear. The moth, who had been sitting there doing nothing, rose and let out a loud scream, and charged at Robin, whose guard was let down and because of this, went face first into the brick wall and landed with a splash into a puddle.

The moth landed on Robin, squishing him, and Kitten walked to the ironic scene and petted the moth. "Good boy," she said, smirking as Robin tried to get out from under the moth. He managed to get his body from beneath the giant beast, but his cape and sleeve were stuck. He continued pulling and pulling, but couldn't get out.

Kitten, amused, ordered the moth to release Robin, who again went tumbling into the wall from force of pulling and once again created a splash. Kitten laughed and leaned on the moth to keep herself from falling down. But in the urge of getting out from under the moth, Robin had ripped his sleeve and cape right off, revealing—

Kitten stopped laughing and gasped. "A—tattoo?" she cried, pointing with one shaky finger at Robin's now exposed forearm. On his forearm was a black skull with red eyes, mouth curved into a smile, there was no hiding it.

Robin stood up. "Yeah, you like it? I got it done about a week ago." Kitten backed away. "What's wrong with you?" Robin smiled. "Nothing at all," he purred. Kitten jumped back onto the moth and took out her cell phone.

"I'm—I'm calling the cops..." Kitten stammered. "You—you're too young to smoke and get tattoos… you're going to jail!" she proclaimed, and called the Jump City Police number.

Robin growled and kicked the phone out of Kitten's hand just as the police picked up, and for the first time his face showed anger. "No, Kitten, I think this is gonna stay our little secret," He said, pressing one of his exploding discs to Kitten's neck.

Kitten nodded her head, eyes open wide, and Robin pushed her away and turned around. He picked up what was left of his cape and created a bandage around his forearm, covering his tattoo.

With one other hand, he took out his Titans communicator, and called the police. "I have a teenage criminal," he said with no expression, "In the alley by the bank. Bring a large cage, she's got a furry friend, too."

The police were called later, and as they took Kitten and her moth, Kitten blurted out, "Robin! He—he has a _tattoo_! And—and—he was—smoking! Take him! Take him! He's illegal!" But the cops shoved Kitten into their car and thanked Robin.

"She'll be put in the crazy bin," one promised him. Robin smiled. "Thanks, that's where she belongs." Quickly, Robin turned around and took out his grappling hook, aiming it at a building, and "flew" back home, smiling. "I love it when the good guy wins," he said to himself.


End file.
